frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Six
6. Do you wanna make a golem? Elsa przeglądała właśnie notatki z wykładów, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. -Nareszcie!-powiedziała uradowana widząc Rapunzel stojącą na progu, w przemoczonej różowej sukience I mokrych włosach- Szłaś tu na piechotę? Mogłaś dać znać, bym po ciebie przyjechała. -Nie, spoko, jechałam samochodem, ale spacer przez twój ogród wystarczył, żebym wyglądała jak po spotkaniu z kelpie.-weszła do środka rozkoszując się ciepłem i przytulnością, którą nagle zyskał zwykle zimny i wilgotny dom Anny i Elsy. -Chodź do salonu, zaraz przyniosę ci jakieś suche rzeczy.-i zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, a o jej obecności świadczyły odgłosy kroków na schodach, a następnie na piętrze. Punzie wyszła z hallu, udając się na korytarz, na którego ścianach wisiały stare malowidła, głównie portrety trumienne. Zdziwiła się, że rodzina Blanche po prostu je tu zostawiła, gdy opuszczała te okolice. Mogły być trochę warte. Mimo to Elsa nie chciała ich sprzedawać, usprawiedliwiając się listem od ich stryja, w którym ów mężczyzna zabraniał sprzedaży żadnej znajdującej się w tym domu rzeczy. Do salonu należało skręcić w lewo, tuż przed schodami. Jakby skręciło się w prawo, trafiło by się do kuchni, która wciąż miała dziurawą podłogę i stłuczone okno, pamiątkę po walce z czarownicą, jak zidentyfikowali ją w bazie. Salon był olbrzymi. Podłoga pokryta była zakurzonym, purpurowym dywanem, na którym wytkane były czarną nicią najróżniejsze wzory,przedstawiające zwierzęta, rośliny. Przy ścianach stały wielkie półki z książkami z grubą warstwą kurzu na grzbietach. Prawie że na środku pomieszczenia, na przeciwko kominka, w którym płonął ogień, znajdowała się spleśniała kanapa, kompletnie nie pasująca do reszty wystroju, a przy niej stał stolik do kawy. Uginał się on wręcz od książek, plików papieru i kolorowych zakreślaczy. Na ten widok Punzie uśmiechnęła się. Skąd ona to zna? -"Ach ta nauka do sesji!"-przemknęło jej przez głowę. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Więc po co mnie zaprosiłaś?-zapytała Puzie, siedząc już w suchych ciuchach Elsy i popijając kawę. -Twoim zdaniem musiał być jakiś istotny powód?-Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Ktoś kto nie znał jej tak długo jak Rapunzel, dałby się nabrać, że po prostu stęskniła się za kuzynką. Jednak Punzie spojrzała na dłonie Elsy, przekładające luźne kartki z notatkami. Wokół nich unosiła się cienka warstwa czegoś w rodzaju mgły, która zaraz potem zwykle przeistaczała w szron. Teraz już nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. -Elsa, o co chodzi? -Dziwnie się tu czuję.-wyznała platynowłosa.-Bardzo dziwnie. -To znaczy? - Jakby ktoś tu jeszcze był i mnie obserwował.-sprostowała spoglądając swoimi niebieskimi oczami na kuzynkę.-Wydaje mi się, że oszalałam. -I dlatego miałam przyjechać? -Kiedy jestem sama w tym wielkim domu, to uczucie jest nie do zniesienia.-spuściła wzrok, po czym zapadła kłopotliwa cisza. -Myślisz, że w tym domu mogą być jakieś duchy?-spytała Punzie wstając z kanapy.-Albo chociaż boggarty? A może kobolty w piwnicy?-przeszła się po dywanie w kierunku regałów z książkami i zaczęła zaglądać w szczeliny między półkami, jakby liczyła na to, że ujrzy w nich jakąś skuloną, pokraczną istotę. -Gdy tu się wprowadzałyśmy, ludzie z HoD sprawdzali, czy nic nie ma. Poza tym, mam takie coś od niedawna. Od kilku dni. -Rozmawiałaś o tym z North'em? -Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to mówię.-powiedziała Elsa. Za oknem błysnęło, a zaraz po nim nad całym miastem przetoczył się głośny grzmot. -Przeglądałaś te książki?-zapytała Punzie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na burzę. -Jeszcze nie. Na razie próbowałam się uczyć.-wskazała na stolik. -Mogę to zrobić? No wiesz, uporządkować je jakoś. Niektóre tytuły brzmią interesująco. -Jak masz czas i ochotę.-Elsa wzruszyła ramionami. Burza za oknem rozpętała się na dobre. Z początku do wiosennego deszczu dołączyły grzmoty i błyskawice, a zaraz potem silny wiatr, wiejący od strony klifu. Wkrótce półmrok panujący w salonie stał się nie do zniesienia, więc Elsa oderwała się od nauki i zapaliła trzeszczącą żarówkę, jedyną, która działała na staromodnym żyrandolu wiszącym na wysokim suficie. -Za niedługo będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić.-powiedziała.-Właściwie, to trzeba będzie ogarnąć jakoś cały ten dom. -Możemy ci pomóc.-zaproponowała Punzie siedząc po turecku na dywanie i przeglądając jakąś starą książkę o brązowej okładce. Wokół niej piętrzyły się stosy innych, już przejrzanych tomów. -Masz czas w ten weekend? -Nie robimy nic szczególnego. I co cię tak wzięło na pomaganie? -A tak po prostu.-wzruszyła ramionami-Lubię ten dom. Zawsze, gdy tu jestem przychodzą mi pomysły na nowe projekty. Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Sztuka. Projektowanie. Szkice. Były to rzeczy, które je łączyły. Obydwie zafascynowane technikami plastycznymi i architekturą. Doprowadziło to do tego, że ich losy skrzyżowały się w liceum. Okazało się, że wybrały się do tej samej szkoły plastycznej. Ona, nieśmiała, bojąca się, że ktoś pozna jej sekret, jej moc nastolatka, której właśnie zmarli rodzice i wesoła, roześmiana, dawno nie widziana kuzynka. Potem ta cała impreza. Upicie się na zgon i sekrety, wypowiedziane bez żadnej blokady. I to poczucie winy, rano. Co się właśnie zrobiło. Jednak Punzie nikomu nic nie wygadała. No prawie. Ale właśnie dzięki temu prawie, Elsa poznała organizację smoczego serca. Wtedy zaczęło się jej życie. -Elsa! Musisz to zobaczyć! Elsa, która starannie zakreślała ważne pojęcie w jednej z notatek, na dźwięk głosu kuzynki aż podskoczyła, tak, że niebieski kolor pokrył większą część powierzchni kartki, niż wcześniej zamierzała. -Co się stało? -Tego potrzebujesz! Golem, to coś, czego potrzebujesz!-zielonooka podbiegła do niej z jakąś inną książką w rękach. -Golem?-zdziwiła się-A czy ich tworzenie nie zostało zakazane w 1945 roku, po tym jak hitlerowskie Niemcy tworzyły całe armie golemów? -Ale ty przecież nie będziesz go używała do gazowania ludzi!-Punzie podetknęła jej otwartą książkę pod nos.-Spójrz! Tutaj jest dokładna instrukcja, jak go stworzyć! I zobacz!-przejechała palcem po tekście dopisanym pod ilustracją przedstawiającą niewielkiego ludka, o mglistych oczach. -Golemy zdolni są stworzyć tylko Magiczni, władającymi siłami natury.-przeczytała Elsa. -Widzisz? Ja bym go nie stworzyła, ale ty jak najbardziej. Elsa, potrzeba ci towarzysza. Z resztą, co ci szkodzi? Zawsze możesz, sprawić, by zniknął.-mówiła dalej Punzie. -Punzie, to będzie żywa istota! -Ale będzie na twoje usługi. No weź, możesz stworzyć jakąś postać! Byleby tylko... -Zgadzała się z twoją mocą.-dokończyła Elsa i zamyśliła się.-Masz rację. Przydałby nam się ktoś taki.-wstała z kanapy i uśmiechnęła się. Zrobi siostrze miłą niespodziankę. A Anna kochała niespodzianki. Zwłaszcza te miłe. 'Jeeej! Odzyskałam laptopa! Już wspominałam w odpowiedzi na jeden komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem jak tego dokonałam. Czasami zastanawiam się czy jestem taka walnięta od urodzenia, czy może dlatego, że jak miałam parę miesięcy (już wtedy zaczęło się objawiać moje ADHD), spadłam mamie z przewijaka i poleciałam na głowę. Cudem nic mi się nie stało, pokrzyczałam podobno pół dnia i nic :D ' 'A tak poza tym dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czekają, czytają i komentują moje opowiadanie :D I nie martwcie się, w następnym rozdziale będzie Hiccup :) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania